


Finally

by nathaniel_hp



Series: Quidditch Players (Oliver, Marcus) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, a meeting. Not a confrontation, not a fight, just a meeting of two boys who might have more in common than they dared to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 rarepair_shorts winter exchange.

Oliver slipped slowly into the mountain of bubbles. Once his body was immersed in the water and his head cushioned on violet bubbles, he sighed contentedly. Nothing like a bath after a hard Quidditch match, especially one against Slytherin; those were always rougher than the other matches. 

Oliver floated in the warm water, oblivious to how much time had passed, until the sound of an opening door made him look up. Flint! Oliver glared at the Slytherin. Trust him to come pick a fight now. 

To Oliver's surprise, Flint merely stuttered, "Um, sorry. I'll just go, I guess." 

Had Flint been Bludgered in the head this afternoon? Oliver decided he should be civil in return at least. "I was about to leave anyway. The water is still warm." Still warm? Wood, you idiot! Oliver blushed, hoping that Flint wouldn't see through the bubbles and steam. He smiled to cover up his blunder. 

Flint smiled back, and for the first time, Oliver saw not a rival, but a boy much like himself: competitive, and fanatic about Quidditch. A boy he could stand to get to know better.


End file.
